A Dismay Of Justu
by Detailed NiteMares
Summary: Sasukes back. Sakura gets her sweet revenge. Ino has a twin whose NOT Deidara. And the Akatsuki is on love! SakuXA lot of people XD InoXNo One. DX
1. D: Damn you Sasuke!

Sakura sat down on the dark red sofa, as she put all her weight down, a 'swooshing' sound was released. Beside her, Ino was doing the same thing, but she was being careful not to sit on her platinum blond hair. Blinking, emerald eyes were hidden behind stained green eyelids.

"So, what should we do?" The words were slow coming out, but quick reaching the ears of Ino, ' **'Cause I ain't waitin' for a mission**!'

_' Dido...' _

**' Wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing? Heard that they were gonna have a baby soon.'**

_' Where'd you hear That from?!' _ Bewildered, the pink haired girl motioned, in her mind, for Inner Sakura to continue.

**' I was gonna say that, until you interrupted. Kyubbi and I-'**

_'The Kyubbi?!'_

**' Would you stop that?! I'm tryin' to tell you the reason on how I know that Hinata's pregnant, and you won't shut up!'**

_' Sorry 'bout that. Contin-'_

"Sakura! Are you even LISTENING to me?" Sakura tuned back to the real world when she saw Ino frantically waving her bare arms around like a monkey on drugs. "Er- Were you saying something?" A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head.

Instead of replying to that 'smart' comment, Ino just turned away and sighed.

" I was saying that we should go shopping, you know, kind of like old times. We've been flooded with missions for the past month, and we've changed back to our Old outfits. I mean, purple is me, but I can't wear this old thing any longer, it's weird enough that we reverted back to these rags... I'm practically tearing the skirts waist! Come on Sakura, that old rag of yours is tearing apart too, I think you need to see the Hokage for a boob reduction Jutsu."

Poking Sakura's left boob, then poking her own, Ino sighed. " How'd you get to be so... Big? When we were twelve, you had to use a cushioned bra... of course, I didn't." While Ino was trying to flatter herself with the old days, Sakura replied quickly.

" Don't flatter yourself, Sasuke would have never noticed you..." A blank stare was boring into Ino's blond head. " And I don't need a boob reduction jutsu, you just need to grow some more."

" Of course he would! Hmm... I wonder how he's doing. We haven't seen him since Naruto brought him home, it's kind of... Odd. It feels weird having him back!" Sakura just smiled and allowed her sadness to show on her face, no use of hiding.

"Chu! Let's go shopping!" Grabbing her companions hand, the blue-eyed blond yanked Sakura off the couch and out the door.

" Wait- How'd I get here? We just left the door..." Sakura looked around, blinking, confusion made it's way to her pale face. One moment, she was telling Ino that she didn't need a boob reduction, and the next, she was in the Konoha Ninja Clothing Store. _ 'Weird... Wait- Where's Ino?'_

"Ino- Ino?" Where was that girl? Sakura had been searching for awhile now, and she was beginning to become impatient.

_'There! I finally found her!'_

Making her way to the familiar hair, she reached out and grabbed the Ino's arm.

" Ino! Don't do tha-" Sakura could feel her face turn cherry red, and butterfly's flew around her stomach.

**'He's a hotty! Man, check out those abs!'**

"Oh- Er- Sorry about that... I thought you were a friend of mine." She couldn't help but stare at the man.

He had to be her age, with long, platinum hair and Silver eyes. Silver? Sounded kind of like the Hyuuga's, but their eyes were more of an Opal-lavender color. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, Sakura could see a large dragon tattoo on his side, that was torn in several places. His pants looked kind of like Neji's when he was younger, but they were a dark blue with a large rip in the left pant leg. On his forehead, was Suna's headband.

_'A Sand-nin? In Konoha?'_ "Er- Hello?" Waving her arms in front of the Sand-nin, she attempted to gain his attention. "Are you a mannequin of some sort? Maybe a jutsu?" No, he was too real looking, and his chakra flow was there.

Poking him, she received a grunt. Yes. A grunt, not a ' Hn', or a ' Feh'. A grunt. One small grunt.

" Oh Damn. I guess Sasuke's a disease. Everybody becomes angst when they get here." Rolling her emerald orbs, Sakura turned and walked away from the Sasuke twin, hoping that she didn't catch the disease.

" Alright, now, where the Hell is Ino? It's kind of odd, I should have noticed that he wasn't wearing purple. And he was way taller the Ino! Oh God, I think I need some glasses... Hmm... I wonder what I'd look like if I had glasses. Oo! Check out the shirt, it's sexxxyyy!" Making her way towards a shop Sakura had never really seen before, she entered the open doors and slipped past a darkly dressed mannequin. By now, she had picked out a few shirts and two pairs of pants.

Of course, though Sakura was fully capable of trying them on, she didn't and bought a few more things. While waiting for the lady at the desk swipe everything through, Sakura peered around the store a bit more. It was kind of creepy, the room was shaped like a hexagon, and the walls were painted black with an odd crack or two. Chains, dressed mannequins, and the occasional kunai had been hung up on the walls.

Removing herself from the counter, Sakura walked to what she thought was a shirt... It turned out to be a fighter Kimono. It was black with a gold obi, silver swirls wound it's way from the extremely long sleeves and ended on the left breast. If Sakura were to wear it, it'd probably come three to two inches above her knee's. Grinning with delight, Sakura pulled it off of the headless mannequin and took it to the cashier.

"Ino! Where have you been!" Breaking through a pair of kissing couples, Sakura smirked as the male gave her the finger and the girl just shoved the boys head back into her chest.

_'Poor Kid, being molested... Wait- Is that... Sasuke?'_ Sakura's eyes widen to the point were a little boy near her started to cry, and an old man shrieked in fear. Standing beside Ino, was the duck-butt.. Er- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura hadn't seem him since he had thanked her then knocked her out.

Thinking of it suddenly struck the anger cord, and outer Sakura seemed to disappear, while Inner swarmed out. Sakura's fists tighten considerably, and her eyes narrowed. Her body was surrounded by a visible, and darkening Aura. Her eyes covered by the length of her bangs, and a maniac like grin appeared on her once soft features.

Dropping the bags, Sakura Jutsued herself inches from Sasuke. Her pent up anger released. Her pain. Her suffering. And everybody else's behind her speedy punch. It was too late for the Uchiha to avoid the oncoming fists, and Ino quickly side-stepped before Sakura could make her move. (AN: Remember, this is Inner Sakura. The more crazed one that can kick ass, and still look sexy. :) )

Sasuke watched the blur of of black (Her Gloves) come towards him. _'Sakura... Come to give me my-'_ Thoughts cut short, Sasuke flew backwards, and landed on the other side of the store. A large crater surrounded his body. He watched as Sakura stopped only a few feet from where he had landed.

" Welcome back... Sasuke." Looking up, Sakura grinned and gave said person the peace sign.

"What's up? Where's Orochimaru? Perhaps, inside your lovely, and very skinny, body?" The pink haired girl's grin turned into a smile, and slowly disappeared as she yanked Sasuke's body from the crater and stood him up. She dusted off his shoulders and fixed his chicken ass hair. Ignoring the people watching, the look-a-like blond included, Sakura punched Sasuke again. This time, he skidded to a halt near a few girls, who were surrounding a boy on a bench.

"Now, Sasuke... I'm going to put you through everything you put me through. Everything." Sakura tilted her head to the side and smirked. The red of her old dress looked dulled compared to the dark blood sliding down the pale face of Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke... You screwed me up badly. Fucked up my life, and I became obsessed. We're going to take this outside Sasuke, and I'm going to show you what it's like to be screwed up." She laughed and dragged the Orochimaru follower outside, her laughing still heard from the screen doors and blocks from the market.

"Aw shit. Sakura! What the hell is she going to do? Fuck, SAKURA!!!" Pushing past a few people, Ino raced after the crazed friend, and while she ran, she thought. _'Thats not Sakura. Sakura wouldn't do that, or at least, not that hard. Could it be? Inner Sakura escaped?' _ The boy with the dragon tattoo slowly walked after Ino, his eyes flashing a smooth yellow.

The echo of laughter sounded through-out the Forest of Konoha. A mad man- Er- Woman laughed like a fox on a hot day in Suna.

"So. Sasuke. How do you like it?" Sasuke screamed in pain. "That's what I thought..." Sakura reached up... The torture item in hand.

"Not... Not The Pink Bow!!" More screams, and Sakura placed the evil item on top of Sasuke's perky little Head.

Stepping back, Sakura viewed her specimen.

Sasuke was standing there, a Binding Jutsu holding him in place.

He wore a Large, Frilly dress. Tissue was stuffed into the chest area. His black hair was now a pretty blond color, and a pink bow accompanied his hair.

Taking out a Blue Camera, She snickered and snapped a few shots before running. The binding Jutsu wasn't really a binding jutsu, it was a male calling jutsu.

Ino had used the same Jutsu on Sakura before, and Sakura had never been the same after that little factor when she saw all of Rookie 9 Males Naked. D:

Sakura laughed horribly, before hiding behind a tree and pulling out a Camera. 'Good-Bye innocent Sasuke, and hello terrified and shaken-up Sasuke!!'

Masking her strong chakra, and removing any evidence of her, Sakura took a picture of the struggling Sasuke. Her pink hair fluttered around in the wind, and her eyes softened.

She looked over at Sasuke, and she blinked. Crawling out from behind the tree, she bent down to his level, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Im sorry Sasuke." She smiled lightly, and turned away.

Until strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A Squeal escaped her lips, and she made an attempt at turning around.

But, the arms were crossed tightly and making it impossible for her to slip out of the grip or turn around.

Sakura froze when she felt something sniffing her neck. Suddenly, her capture turned her away from the tree, and made her look out infront of her.

Thousands of males stood before her, and Sakura screamed.

'They were suppose to go after Sasuke- Wait!' She peered up at her holder, Sasuke. 'Maybe he's using me as a sheild!'

Grinning, Sakura tapped the ground with her foot, and the ground exploded.

Sasuke's arms loosened considerably, and Sakura pounced away. Now, Sasuke would have to suffer against a sea of men!

Jumping up onto a crooked branch, Sakura stood. Awaiting for the moment Sasuke would be surrounded by men, and taken under...

But when Each Ninja followed her every move... She went pale.

"Aw Shit..." By now, Sakura had just noticed the blue Chakra string connected to her leg. Her lips turned into a frown and dread was written across her face.

'_Run Sakura... Run like your virginity depends on it_.' Of course, it did. Turning, Sakura leaped away. Her chakra induced feet making her go quicker, and helping her stick to the tree's. Behind her, she could hear the low rumble of feet. Slipping to a higher branch, Sakura jumped out of her skin when the branch she had just jumped from was destroyed by the amount of men that had jumped on it.

The flaps of her dress flew upwards, and the zipper of her dress broke off when she took a deep breath.

"I can't remember how to destroy the Jutsu!"

As Sakura went to jump from her spot, A flash of Red, White, and Black was in her way.

Looking up, Sakura stiffened.

In front of her, Standing Tall and Proud. Balanced the Infamous...

**Akatsuki.**


	2. WTF? Those are mine!

**Chapter 2**

**Backing away, Sakura forgot that she was only balancing on a single branch, a good hundred feet up into the air. The wind was chilly, and Sakura shivered. The only thing that crossed her mind at that moment was either Death by Akatsuki, or Death by falling-out-of-a-hundred-foot-tree.**

**She sadly chose the last choice. **

**Just as she was about to take her last step into mid-air, thousands upon thousands of kunai whipped through the air.**

**The force of the silver daggers was enough to blow any loose article of clothing around. A few kunai caught a hold of Sakura's dress flaps, easily ripping through the cloth.**

**Some blades catching her skin, causing Sakura to cry out in pain.**

**Even the sound was ear-splitting. **

**The sound was gone by the time Sakura opened her eye's. She looked around, and blanked out at what she saw.**

**In front of her, the Akatsuki stood half-naked (AN: I'm doing this for my enjoyment, okay??!! D: I'm such a horn dog.), most of their robes cut to ribbons. Which, floated gently down to the ground, or was caught on a tree branch.**

**And thus, Sakura blushed more then she ever had before. Even the tips of her hair seemed to emerge into a cherry red color.**

**Looking somewhere else, seeing as the Organization was too busy fending off the other males. **

**Sakura noticed something black. It looked a lot like hair, but tree's didn't have hair.**

**Jumping up to the branch the 'hair' was caught on, Sakura nearly screamed. It was hair!**

**And... It was Itachi's ponytail. But no Itachi attached to it. 'Oh My God.'**

**Grasping onto the hair, she lifted it up, and gaped at the Locks. "Jesus lord. That's just weird."**

**Sakura blinked, and suddenly caught a strand of blond hair as it floated downwards, and towards her face. Catching it, she tucked inside Itachi's ponytail. More strands, and then soon a whole handful. More hair was tucked into the elastic. **

**Opening her kunai case, she dropped the hair into it, and then snapped it closed again. **

**Peering around, she leaped away. As she jumped, the strands falling downwards were everywhere. Sakura caught a large amount of them. She rested on a rather think branch now, and when I type thick I mean about 10 feet wide kind of thick, and peered at the hair. Sakura froze when she felt vibrating through the tree.**

**Looking behind her, Sakura froze. Her lips in the shape of an 'O'. **

**There was Itachi... And Deidara. The other Akatsuki seemed busy with fighting off men of all sorts behind them.**

**Ya, Sure. It shocked Sakura that both males were leaping towards her. And sure it shocked her that they held lust in their eyes. But, it just wasn't the same...**

**Ya, Thats right! Sakura felt no attraction to the steaming hot guys coming towards her because of ONE reason. They had no flowing locks. Itachi looked like a much older Sasuke, and Deidara look like a friggen Naruto! And to Sakura, it was kind of scary.**

**Cringing, Sakura leaped backwards and onto another branch before disappearing in a swirl of mist and leaves. **

**In Another Training Area**

**Sakura crashed to the ground, her hair flying all directions, and so was she. Bits and pieces of her destroyed dress fluttered to the ground, weary of all the travel and moving it had to do. Sakura tucked her legs in towards her chest, and flipped upwards. She landed with grace, and more of her dress fell apart.**

**With a growl, Sakura grabbed the shredded material, and tore it away from the rest of her clothing. By the time she was done ripping, her use-to-be dress was now a belly shirt. **

"**YOU FUCKER!" Sakura closed her mouth instantly. Those weren't her words... And that wasn't her voice. **

**It was Neji's. Sakura had to recheck her voice recorder at first. Yup, it was Neji's.**

**Scuffling over to some bushes, she noticed that he was hovering over something. Beside him, laid a piece of wood and a knife. Forgetting about the chakra around her leg, Sakura slipped on through the bushes, and leaned over Neji's shaking shoulders.**

**Her eyes widen when she realized that Neji was crying. And his finger was bleeding hardcore. Ew. Not thinking, Sakura's maternal instinct kicked in, and she grabbed Neji's bloody finger and shoved it in her mouth.**

**While one hand held his his finger in place, the other grabbed some gauze from her pouch. Pulling his finger from her mouth, she set on wrapping it. After doing her job, Sakura stood up, happy, and walked away. She didn't get very far when she was tackled from behind.**

**Sakura cried out when she realized that it was Neji who tackled her, and now she was falling forwards, face first. Before the impact, she had closed her eyes, she could feel herself being flipped over. **

**THUMP.**

"**Nn... Owie..." Sakura looked upwards, something she should clearly not have done. As she did, all she could see was opal-lavender, and felt something warm on her lips. The Opal-lavender, a pretty color she might add, disappeared behind skin.**

**Wait. Step back there. Something warm on her lips? OH DEAR LORD!! NEJI WAS KISSING HER!!! GAH! He's using TONGUE! Don't Panic! Don't Panic!!**

**Sakura panicked. Her arms started to thrash about, and her legs kicked everywhere. Apparently, she had forgotten she had freakishly large strength.**

**Wait. Nevermind. Lifting Neji off of her body, Sakura stood up and whipped his body through the bushes. **

"**That's what you GET for kissing me!!" Anger seethed through out her body, her fist up in the air. "Don't try it again!"**

**Dusting off her hands, Sakura stormed out of the bush. Anger seething from her body.**

**It wasn't very long until Sakura could feel the hordes of chakra from before. She could swear that there was even more then before. Turning slowly, she winced at the incredible sight before her. A whole ARMY of ninja's heading her way. Sakura wanted to CRY.**

**But instead, she placed her hands together, and poofed away. Boy, she was doing a lot of that lately. Landing on her left knee, and a kunai in the other. She couldn't be too safe. Seeing as nobody was around her, she was in her house by the way, Sakura suddenly remembered something.**

**Her bags.**

**She had dropped then when she punched angst boy in the face. Crying out, Sakura hurridly poofed away, and poofed back quickly. Her hands full with bags, and her body looked as if she had just been raped by twenty men. She huffed before squeezing her eyes shut and falling to the ground.**

**She wanted to cry. Sakura wanted this day to END. She had to end it, and she would end it. Eventually.**

**Standing up, Sakura looked down at her bags, and noticed something funny about them. Picking them up, and opening them one by one, she realized that each bag held a little bit of sand.**

**Frowning, Sakura failed to realize that the sand was shifting around on it's own. But hey, she was having a hard day. Who would pay attention to the details? **

**Sighing, the pink wonder dropped the bags once more, and began to pull out the clothing. Her last article of clothing was the beautiful Kimono she had bought at the store.**

**Wiping away her thoughts, Sakura looked around before laying out the kimono. Turning towards the single window in her room, she shut the blinds. Quickly, she locked her door, and turned towards the bed.**

**Grabbing the Kimono, Sakura removed her old clothing, more like it fell off of her, and slipped the black and gold article of clothing on. It fit her well, and accented her shape. The only problem was that it came to high on her legs.**

**Oh hey! Look, convenient shorts! Slipping them on underneath her clothing, Sakura had a sudden thought.**

**She should find Ino, and ASK her about the Jutsu. Smiling, Sakura snapped her fingers and ran out her room. **

**After she left, the sand in the bags lifted out of the holders. Landing on the ground, it began to take shape into something more human like.**

**By the time the sand was finished, and the male was able to move freely, Sakura was long gone. Grunting, cold eyes stared around her rather dark room. **

**Slithering out of her room, he casually walked out of her room. His hand tucking something white into his pocket.**

**With Our Dear Sakura!**

"**What do you MEAN you made up the Jutsu?!" Sakura growled and tackled Ino, and chomped down on the blonde's hair. Ino screamed in agony before grabbing a vase to smash on Sakura's head.**

**Pretty soon, both girls were outside and in a full flight fight. Sakura punched the ground with much anger, and buildings around her nearly caved in. Fissure's opened up and snaked their way towards Ino, who was blind because of the amount of dust around her. **

**The dust settled, and Ino saw the ground before her. The end of the fissure Sakura sent towards her only a few feet away. The cause of the destroyed area walking towards Ino.**

"**Ino-Pig..." Leaping at Ino again, Sakura was suddenly pulled back by her left leg. Whatever had a hold of her leg, was certainly a male.**

**Landing on one leg and her hands, Sakura turned back towards whoever had her leg. She was surprised to find it was the man from the mall. Sakura gasped when he walk towards, and forced her leg into a bending position.**

**By the time he was close enough to hear Sakura's heart beat, Sakura had already began to struggle.**

**But something white caught her eyes. It stood out against the black of his pack. Stopping with the struggling and what not, she reached for whatever the white cloth was. **

**Before she could reach it, the man on top of her justued both Sakura and himself away from the area.**

**Landing on her back with a thump, the medic nin stood up with such quickness she became woozy and light headed. Glancing around she noticed the man staring at her. But she didn't really care at the moment.**

**What really caught her attention was the white cloth that hung out of his holder.**

**Without much thought put into her actions, Sakura dashed towards the man, and grabbed for the cloth.**

**Success! **

**Leaping away, Sakura unfolded the cloth and dropped it just the same.**

"**My...My... MY!-"**

**And that, folks. Is what you call a Cliffhanger! XD But not really.**

**Can you guess what our mystery man took from out dearest Sakura? . Can you? HA! I doubt it.**

**Vote for your Favorite Pairings!**

**Saku-Itachi: 0**

**Saku-Sasu: 0**

**Saku-MM: 0**

**Saku-All Of Akatsuki: 0**

**Saku-Tobi: 0**

**Saku-Shika: 0**

**More pairings soon, my lovely's! Don't forget to comment! D **

**Sakura: R&R Or else! **


End file.
